Highschool Drama Queens
by Wooden Fancy Pants
Summary: Well...What could possibly happen when you write about the Chrono numbers period in high school? R&R!Woho ch.II finally uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat. **

"Put that away Baldorias! Knifes aren't made to be thrown at people...just look at Kranz. He cuts and stabs people. That's how you use a knife for gods sake." The teacher shrieked.

It was in the middle of April. The flowers hadn't blossom yet and poor Baldorias hadn't lost one single kilo.

Fat, 150 kilo, all pure fat, weird eyebrows and fat (did I mention that he was fat and his clothes size is XXXXXXXXXL?...I hope you see my point. He's fat.). That's how you would probably describe Baldorias.

But even tho, he didn't get teased and nobody was mocking with him, presumably because they were scared of that he'll maybe by an accident sit on them. I mean...do you want 150 kilos on yourself? Exactly, think about that for a moment. Anyway...

"Oh. I almost forgot to tell you guys that I'll be gone for a vacation a while and therefore, a substitute teacher will replace me while I'm gone." The teacher said and saw a cue for a smile on the most students face. Also he was happy, to finally get away from those wastrels that made his life so terrible that he was forced to visit a therapist once a day.

But nobody said anything. It was all silent in the classroom. Until a geek-looking guy begun to cry, a river of tears, it was overwhelming, it was joy, it was happiness. It was a beautiful atmosphere in the room, until...some random guy dared to destroy the beautiful atmosphere that was and asked the ol' man; "What will you be doing while you're gone? I mean...it's not like you will enjoy a vacation...alone."

The tacher gave him a disturbed look. "For your information Belga, I am not alone at all, Infact, I got a really exciting life." He snorted.

"Yeah, I bet the most exciting thing you've ever done is playing chess together with your dog." The bald guy named Nizer said.

The teacher knew that Nizer were right, he had such a boring life, he was alone, if you discount all of his Chihuahahs, but they didn't count. He just stared for a moment with all those thought in his head, until he decided to give his answer.

"Me and my family are going on a vacation in...Thailand." He lied.

"what family? don't tell me you've...oh god, poor Chihuahahs." A guy in the corner of the classroom said with a disgusted look.

"Ok, no David...not exactly a family but..."

"Are you going to start writing a book or something?" David interrupted snooty while looking at his almost perfect nails.

"My wife." Mason said proudly. Such a liar he was he thought, but it was almost true, he could just buy a woman there and then marry her...So simple life was nowadays. Or he could just take the tomb of his real wife and go on a vacation with it, it would altho seem a little bit strange.

Nizer raised his eyebrown (by one inch if you must know...) "Seriously. (...) I bet the only woman who's ever loved you is your mother"

And everyone in the classroom began to laugh. "You will get punished later...anyway, some random blonde guy will replace me while I'm gone, and be on your best behaviour, I've heared that he gets like 16-year old girl having her period If you easily annoy him." The teacher said meanwhile he was busy with picking at his moustache.

A random pesky guy suddenly raised his hand.

"Yes Emilio, what is it now? The teacher anwered and sighed deeply."

"Actually...I think we got a recess now." Emilio said and poked his glasses.

"Indeed we have." And after hearing those words everybody went out to have their very very eagerly awaited sandwich, that mostly consisted of meat. (99,9 in fact. and 00,1 bacon...oh wait. That counts as meat. Silly me.)

And so the day went. When the class had been dismissed they all ran out from school lika a flock of wild antilopes.

Except from Kranz and Baldorias who were stuck in their own seat...s. Unfortunatly Baldorias, by an incident sat on Kranz, which had made it impossible for them to come out.

So there they were. They sat there all day long until a girl named Sephiria came in to the classroom and begun to make a pathetic effort to pull out Baldor and Kranz.

"What are you doing here Sephiria?"

"I was just about to go and buy me a coffee but then, suddenly I saw you guys, well, you know, It's kind of impossible NOT noticing you."

Baldorias stomach begun to suddenly rumble, you could see on his face that he was hungry, well...he actually always were hungry, but...whatever.

"You are so pathetic." Sephiria said and tried to pull them out.

"Buy me some pie." Baldor said vulnerable and ignored Sephirias coment.

"No, and I'm too tired to go on helping you guys." She stopped pulling and went out of the classroom. "Ciao, and I really do pity that friend of yours." And so she left.

"Kranz?" Baldor said.

"...yeah?"

Baldor saw Kranz wondering look and said " I forgot about what I was going to say right now because...I want pie. Now."

**A/N: Well...This is my first fanfic ever, And I'm sorry for the grammatic errors and stuff. So please review and tell me what you thought. And also, be kind. :**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. II

Belga stretched for his lunchbag but for a strange reason he couldn't reach for it, he looked up and saw that it wasn't supposed to be where it was. In Baldors knees.(OMG!!!11one!!111!...) "Baldor, Why are you eating from my lunchbag?" Belga said

Baldor took a chew on his sandwich " I thought It was Kranz's." Then he throwed the empty bag at Belga.

"Yeah, right" Belga said irritated and threw back the bag at Baldor.

"Stop throwing that bag at me! " His face turned to one ugly mine.

"But you started it!" Belga said childish.

"...whatever" He said and begun to chew on the bag.

"Baldorias..."

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"...Stop chewing on my bag." Belga said disgusted. And suddenly the door opened and a man... walked into the room. Everyone took notice of his very unusual kind of looking, well...for an example the tie dyed T-shirt, bell bottom pants (haha...pants, such a funny word...pantspantspants), love beads and the very very long golden hair that he had.

"And You are?" (notice the marked "you") Nizer said and raised his left eyebrowe surprised.

"I suppose you guys aren't the sharpest crayons in the box." He said as he swung his maintained long hair.

And out of nowhere (well, actaully the door...but I wanted it to sound more...un-trivial)Sephiria stamped in, in her pink bunny-pyjamas and a gigantic unkempt tangled hair.

"Somebody is late. Oh, did you forget to put on your five layer of make-up perhaps!" Nizer said laughing at his own joke. (that's so pathetic...but I also do that...a lot. Always...)

"The only one who would probably need make-up in this classroom is...well,uhm..." she said looking at everyone "many, but mostly you because you're so ugly that your face is making me wonder how god could create such an ugly creature". She said slumbering with an angry tone. "Besides...who's this?"

"Errh. I think he's the sub...su...it's too hard to pronounce.." Baldor said.

"Substitue teacher" Sephiria said irritated.

"Actually...Just for your information...789 minus 351 is 438, I calculated all that by myself" Emilio said proudly ignoring the fact everybody was telling him that he was pathetic in just their looks. (what? I couldn't think of anything better...random is love.)

" How rewarding... Now please, If you do not have anything sensible to say, what do you do?" The substitue teacher said with a lenient tone.

"Actually...I think it's to shut up." Emilio said.

The teacher looked at Emilio and said with a gentle and almost sarcastic tone" Yes, of course. And why are you staring at me? Want a cookie or something?"

"...Actually, yes...I do" Emilio answered with a furrowed face.

Then the class continued with having their profitable conversations. Til', the time when they usually got dismissed. Everybody, as usual ran out of the classroom like a wild flock, and went to a cool place (well...except for Baldor and kranz, you know...stuck in their seats) or... they did like Emilio did, went home. Did their homeworks. played on their beloved old school atari, wrote diary and went to bed eight o' clock. But it was only Emilo who was like that. Fortunatly.

So there he stood outside the school, in his high-waist purple jeans, big Elton John-like glasses and his flouncy shirt that he had tucked in his pants, he stared at them for a while, thinking about how cool he was...but the truth is not always what you believe.

"Oh yeah" he said to himself and pulled up his jeans even more and looked up with a satisfied mind.

"Hey...nerd-guy!" Baldor shouted through the open window.

"Actually...what do you want me?" He answered, well, he kind of knew the answer but still, he asked. I mean...it's like when someones got a new haircut and it's so obvious but you still ask "Omfg, you've got a new haircut :D" ...you know what I'm sayin'.

"For gods sake, it's so obvious." Baldor said and rolled his eyes. "And I like that flounce-shirt of yours" He added. If there was something he knew about Emilio or at all, it was that he was very open for flatter, and he would do anything if somebody (ever) begun to suck up to him.

"Actually...It's a dress that I've tucked in, but ok." Emilio said very flattered and timid. Then he went into the school and begun to go up from the infinitive stairs (...whatever.)

"Did he really say dress?" Kranz murmured with his face pressed into the seat.

"Maybe he borrowed it from his mother" Baldor said and begun to laugh, slightly.

But right when he said it Emilio came up from the infinitive stairs that actually weren't infinitive but I just had to put some random word there, and...bleh. Anyway, back to story.

"Who borrows what from his mother?" Emilio said curiously.

"Uhm...Kranz...he borrows dresses...and pie from his mother" Kranz looked at Baldor with a "wtf" expression, but that was before Baldor realized how dumb that sounded.

"What a coincidence!" Emilio said excited. " I also do, they're so soft and cousy, don't you think? I also like pie." He looked at everyone and saw their so disgusted faces. But quickly changed the subject. "So...you wanted me to help you?"

"Not anymore..." Baldor said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be touched by your hand that've probably been touched by your moms dresses and god knows what she has touched" Baldor said really sicken. "Disgusting".

"Disgusting". Kranz repeated.

"Well...actually" Emilio said. "I might just leave then." And so he left.

A/N: Well...uhm. More reviews plzthx:D (no...I don't really have anything to say.)


End file.
